


Mentoring

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Het, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-04
Updated: 2004-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Daphne gets a little mentoring from her two favorite men.





	Mentoring

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Daphne, I can’t talk to you about something like that,” Justin said as he rolled another joint filled with Brian’s best stash. “It’s just so…personal.”

“For Christ’s sake, Jus, you fucked me,” she said, in that cute giggly way that Justin found even more adorable when he was this high. “How much more personal can you get?”

“Yeah, but we didn’t do that,” Justin slurred, as he put his head back in her lap. “I’ve never even considered how a girl would do it.”

Daphne’s puzzled look was even more effective from Justin’s perspective, looking at her almost upside down. “Well, if I could stomach the thought of sucking Dan’s cock, I’m sure it wouldn’t be that much different from the way you do it. He really wants me to, but I’ve never done it before, and I really don’t know the first thing about it. That is why I want you to be my mentor. I think I might lose him soon if I keep being so scared of it. I know he really wants it.”

Neither Daphne nor Justin heard Brian come into the loft; they were much too absorbed in their buzz and conversation. A devilish grin spread across his face; this conversation actually might make a great ending to his for-shit day. What was this? If he wasn’t mistaken, it sounded like Daphne was trying to get Justin to tutor her in the fine art of cocksucking.

“Daph,” Justin emphasized as he passed the joint to her, and exhaled dramatically. “If you will lose this Dan because you won’t suck his cock, you’d be better off without him. On the other hand, giving head is one of life’s most satisfying experiences. It is an art form if performed correctly; sadly, you don’t have the cock necessary to enjoy it to the fullest.”

Brian downed his second shot of Beam and thought he was feeling just relaxed enough to join this little discussion. At last, the children were putting his best stash to good use. “I, on the other hand…do.” He cupped his growing cock in his hand and smiled his ‘I’m so beautiful, how could you resist sucking me’ grin.

“Brian,” Justin giggled, nearly stumbling as he got up to give him a wet, tongue-filled kiss. “How much did you hear?”

“Not nearly enough,” he replied, leaning down and kissing Daphne on her neck just below her ear. “Hi, gorgeous,” he purred.

Daphne was stoned enough not to really care that Brian overheard them, but she blushed anyway for good measure. “Brian, you’re embarrassing me.”

“Now my dear...” Brian said in the most authoritative tone he could muster with his current alcohol level, “Asking for mentoring in one of the most delicate and sensual experiences of life shouldn’t be embarrassing. It only makes good sense. And you’ve further exhibited your good taste and judgment by choosing my most prize pupil as your mentor.”

Justin beamed, both from embarrassment and pride. “I had the best teacher.”

“Okay, I hate to interrupt this mutual admiration society, but I still have the problem that I can’t imagine enjoying it and don’t have a clue what the fuck I’m doing,” Daphne interjected. “How will I ever get used to looking at it, or holding it, much less putting it in my mouth?”

“You didn’t seem to have any trouble looking at mine on the first day I met you,” Brian teased.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice,” Daphne mumbled. “Besides, it isn’t the same.”

“Undoubtedly,” Brian replied with a smirk.

Brian sauntered seductively to the bedroom, not bothering to close the room dividers. Tauntingly, he shrugged off his Armani jacket, pulled off his tie, and slowly unbuttoned his emerald green Zegna shirt. He smiled to himself, feeling two pairs of eyes on him as he slithered out of his designer slacks and pulled on his silk robe. 

“Perhaps what you need, my dear, is a little demonstration,” Brian said to Daphne as he joined them on the floor. “Sunshine and I would be happy to assist you, wouldn’t we,” he added, with a devilish gleam in his eyes. He pulled Justin’s head out of Daphne’s lap and into his own, dragging his loosely tied robe open enough so that the tip of his hardening cock was barely visible by Daphne, pushed just next to Justin’s cheek.

“You’re not serious,” Justin stammered just before Brian leaned over and licked him sensually from his jaw to his ear.

Brian pulled Justin up from his lap and tucked him under his left arm, simultaneously pulling Daphne to his right side. This combination of movements left his now-erect cock perched expectantly on top of his full sac, in full view of his two admirers.

“You game, hot stuff?” Brian asked, nudging Daphne gently with his shoulder. She was startled slightly because her gaze was locked on Brian’s glistening cock.

“Hell, yes,” she groaned, pulling her eyes away from their target to glance at Justin, evaluating how he was reacting to this unexpected change in plans. “That is, if it’s all right with you, Jus? I mean…maybe you can demonstrate on Brian and teach me how to make Dan’s dick look like…well…like that.”

Brian’s cock jumped slightly under Daphne’s gaze, and a small bead of precum leaked onto the tip. Justin unconsciously licked his lips, staring at Brian’s swollen organ while feeling his own uncomfortably pressed against his cargo pants. “Um...it could be both educational and…um…hot,” Justin panted. He shook his head as if to jolt himself back to reality and then smiled seductively at Brian. He pulled himself up, pulling his lover and his best friend toward the bed. He cleared his throat; “Lesson number one: lure your desired target to a comfortable, soft environment conducive to making everyone as relaxed as possible…”

Justin playfully pulled off Brian’s robe as he pushed him onto the bed. “Lesson number two: get your lust object naked, and yourself comfortable.” Justin almost desperately pulled off his shirt, pants, and socks, leaving only some small black bikini briefs covering his full and growing erection. Daphne was feeling slightly woozy before; she was beginning to overtly swoon now. Unable to take her eyes from the vision of a naked Brian and an almost-naked, fully aroused Justin, she pulled off her t-shirt and jeans and dropped onto the bed.

Brian relaxed onto the bed and let Justin take over. Seeing his young lover and his beautiful friend in their underwear, gazing at him with lust and love made him leak even more. Yes, this day was definitely looking up!

“Now, Daph,” Justin said, trying to sound matter-of-fact, “I know where and how Brian likes to be touched, and sucked, and stroked, but if it’s your first time with Dan, you won’t know that. Since we don’t know how vocal he’ll be with you, you are going to have to learn these things about him by being very observant. I’ll show you on the right side of Brian’s body, and then you can try on the left. Do just what I do, but let me warn you; he has different sensitive areas and responses on different sides of his body, so you can’t cheat by seeing how he responds to me.”

“I would start by kissing him just inside of his knee, moving slowly up his thigh,” Justin murmured while he was gradually kissing Brian’s right inner thigh, progressing higher and higher. “Some men like to be kissed and licked, and some like to be nibbled, and some like a bite every now and then, and some want to be kissed and sucked just a little at the same time.” His words were interrupted by his demonstrations; Brian moaned when Justin bit him and laved his skin with his tongue just where his sac brushed against his inner thigh.

Daphne was mesmerized. The sound of Brian’s moans went straight to her groin. Her lust fueled her bravery, and she slid between Brian’s thighs, battling for position with Justin. When Justin felt Daphne push against him, he looked up to find her licking and sucking Brian’s thigh, rubbing her hands on the outside of his muscled hip, pressing his skin toward her lips hungrily. When she reached Brian’s sac, he moaned his appreciation, and her eyes looked up to meet deep, lust-filled blue ones, silently asking his permission to proceed.

Justin moved to the outside of Brian’s thigh, and gently lifted his full sac, urging her to lick it and draw the sensitive skin between her eager lips.

“Ooooh…fuck, Daphne,” Brian groaned. “God, you’re a fast learner.” She looked up at his beautiful hazel eyes, glazed over in arousal, and realizing what she was doing, let his ball fall from her mouth, exhaling her warm breath over the still moist area, inadvertently arousing him even more.

Brian spread his legs as far as they would comfortably go, allowing Justin to resume his place alongside his friend. “Most men love to get their balls licked, and tongued, and sucked, like this…” He sucked Brian’s sac into his mouth, gently pushing and teasing his right testicle with his tongue, eliciting a barrage of unintelligible sex noises that Daphne couldn’t resist. When she leaned down to demonstrate what she had learned, she found her cheek pressed up against Justin’s, and as she rolled Brian’s left testicle around with her tongue, she thought she could feel Justin’s tongue fucking his sac from the right side. Justin had one hand stroking Brian’s ass on his side, while holding Daphne’s head gently with the other, pulling her toward him, mouths separated only by the skin of Brian’s sac.

Daphne had never known sex could be like this. Her panties were soaking wet with her own juices, and no one had even touched her. Her mind was whirling with the effects of the pot, and the smell and feel of Brian; the thought of being on the one hand joined together with her best friend and probably, unfortunately, the love of her life, while on the other, being separated only by the tender skin of this beautiful man, while they sucked and fucked his tasty morsels with their tongues, pushing them back and forth between their two drooling mouths.

“Jesus Christ, you two,” Brian pleaded, holding their heads in place with his hands. “Stop for a minute or you’re going to make me come before you even get to my dick!”

Justin and Daphne let Brian fall from their mouths, and found themselves grinning at each other. “Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Justin teased. “That was hot!”

Daphne blushed, inwardly thanking the gods that her skin tone made it less obvious. “When do I get to suck his dick?”

Justin giggled, and Brian looked down at them with amusement, only slightly tempered by the conscious effort he had to exert to keep from shooting his load in a most un-Brian-like fashion. “Down, girl,” he teased, cupping her cheek in his hand.

Justin cleared his throat, sat up, and gently cradled Brian’s cock in his hand, using Herculean effort to remember that he had a lesson to teach here. “Now to the main event,” he stated. “Handling a dick as beautiful as this one is rare; it must be given the utmost respect. I like to lick it in one long stroke from his balls to just under the tip, like this.” He gave the right side of Brian’s cock three long, wet licks, swirling his tongue underneath the sensitive ridge at the end of each stroke. As his tongue moved closer to the tip, Brian’s cock strained upward toward Justin’s face, precum dripping onto his belly. “I like to get his dick reallll wet with my spit, so that whether I rub, or pull, or stroke, or deep throat it, his skin slides very easily. God, that feels so, so good when it’s all wet like that!” 

When Daphne heard Justin’s lusty tone as he was describing licking Brian’s cock, she couldn’t help but notice that his briefs were wet, with the thick red tip of his dick peeking out over the top, bubbling with his own juices. “Um…Jus,” Daphne nodded toward his groin, “What about you?”

Brian gazed down at Justin’s leaking erection, reached down, and pulled him around to straddle his face, still allowing Justin access to his dick from above. “I think that maybe you need to get a second opinion, Daph,” he groaned seductively, as he slid Justin’s briefs off his hips and swallowed all of Justin’s length, burying his nose in his golden pubes. He hummed and massaged Justin’s thick length with his tongue and lips, eliciting a “God…Briannnn…Fuck ME!”

“All in good time, young man,” he replied with a chuckle. “Now continue your lesson. Our young pupil here is doing very, very well.”

Daphne mimicked Justin’s long wet strokes with her tongue, delighted when Brian’s beautiful dick responded to her in the same way. “Suck on the tip, baby,” Brian instructed, “Swirling your tongue just under the edge…yeah…GOD…FUCK…YEAH…just LIKE THAT!!!

Brian’s enthusiasm egged Daphne on. She had seen the way Brian had deep-throated Justin, and she wanted to try it. She never thought that she could love to suck cock like this, but fuck, this was what sex was all about!

She took in a deep breath and dove for Brian’s pubes, but his length hit the back of her throat long before she reached them, and she was unprepared for it. She started to gag and cough, and pulled back from his groin suddenly, needing to sit up slightly to breathe. As she continued to sputter, Brian and Justin couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “That’s what you get for trying to jump to the head of the class,” Brian taunted.

Daphne tried to be mad at the fact that they were laughing at her, but she just couldn’t help but laugh with them at Brian’s double entendre. “Daph, I have to give you a few fine pointers on deep throating,” Justin teased.

“Yeah, and the first one is don’t start with quite such a long one on your first go,” Brian encouraged, not seeming to understand at all why that would sound egotistical.

“How…uh…do you… uh… can you get it all in there?” Daphne asked hesitantly, nodding toward Brian’s nine and a half inches.

“Brilliantly, I must say,” as Brian interrupted Justin’s response. Justin beamed.

“You see, Daph, you have to relax your throat, and elevate your palate, so it’s almost like you’re partially swallowing it,” Justine added, demonstrating what he meant in one smooth motion.

When Justin let go of his cock, Brian flipped him over, pinning him down with his mouth over Justin’s cock. Daphne had never seen it up this close before, and she was thinking that it was as beautiful as Brian’s dick was, Justin more than made up for his slightly shorter length with thickness, and pinkness, and shiny smooth skin when it filled completely with blood.

“I like to swallow Justin’s slowly, allowing my throat to open up as it fills it,” Brian says matter-of-factly, keeping his eyes on Daphne while demonstrating on Justin; Daphne unconsciously licked her lips.

“An excellent idea,” Brian added, “I don’t know why I didn’t think of it sooner. Here, gorgeous, Justin’s cock is much better for you to practice on, since it’s shorter and thicker, but just as tasty.” He guided her head to Justin’s cock, and before she knew exactly how she got here or what she was doing, she had it pressed against the back of her throat.

“Now, Daphne,” Brian instructed, “Keep your teeth covered and put a firm but gentle pressure all around the shaft as you pull your head back up until you just have the tip in your mouth…good…just like that. When you get to the tip,” he added, lifting Daphne’s head from Justin’s straining cock, "Flick it right here, just under the head. There’s a bundle of nerve endings right there that will drive him wild.” Brian demonstrated, and Justin moaned his approval.

“Let me try, let me try,” Daphne squealed enthusiastically, quickly encasing Justin’s length in her mouth once again. She deftly mimicked Brian’s lesson, eliciting a “Christ, Daph!” and a “Yeah…FUCK,” from Justin’s throat. “Daph…Daph…DAPHNE!!!!!!” Justin screamed, shooting a huge load of pearly white jizz into her mouth. Brian saw the shocked look on Daphne’s face, and the questions in her eyes.

“It’s your choice, baby,” Brian encouraged. “You can swallow it and keep all that delicious protein for yourself or you can share some with your generous host,” he added seductively. 

Daphne slowly dragged her lips down Justin’s shrinking shaft, being careful not to spill one drop of his cum. When Justin’s dick fell from her mouth, Brian lifted Daphne’s face, pressed her lips to his, and teased them open with his tongue. She easily acquiesced, and filled his warm, waiting mouth with Justin’s spunk.

“Delicious, isn’t it,” Brian whispered, after he swallowed all of Daphne’s offering.

“I want to try you again, Bri,” she pleaded. “I think I can do it now that I know what to expect.”

“Never one to thwart a youngster’s education,” he laughed, positioning himself next to Justin on the pillows, who was still coming down from his orgasm, and trying to sort out what he felt about being sucked off, quite well he might add, by his best friend. 

Pulled from his thoughts by the sounds of Brian moaning and the slurping sound of Daphne sliding her lips and tongue over Brian’s rock hard shaft, Justin knew that he should resume his role as teacher. “When you’re sucking him, gently cup and tug on his balls, running your finger between his balls and his asshole, over his perineum.” He guided her hand and held it while he demonstrated his technique, all the while Daphne continuing to suck, swirl, and flick as she had been taught.

“Now, Daph, put your fingers in your mouth alongside his dick, wetting them thoroughly…yeah…like that.” Justin watched his friend pleasing his man, and found himself getting hard again.

Brian’s moans were becoming louder and louder and more unintelligible. “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, DAPH…I’m so CLOSE…FUCK ME… If you do that any better you’ll have me begging you to get a strap on and…FUCK ME…GODDDDDAMNNNN!!!!"

Justin leaned over, pulled back Daphne’s hair, and whispered in her ear, “Now take that wet finger of yours and stroke around his asshole…like this.” He guided her finger to Brian’s tight rosette, and then showed her how to plunge it in and out as she was gliding up and down his shaft. 

Justin slipped his own finger in Brian’s ass on top of Daphne’s and whispered, “Now, feel this little bulge right here…”

“HOLY FUCK…GODDAMN IT JUSTIN…CHRIST YOU TWO ARE KILLING ME!!! Brian arched up into Daphne’s mouth as her finger, guided by his lover’s, grazed over his prostate. For the second time, Daphne’s mouth was filled with overflowing cum.

Once again, Daphne carefully removed her lips from a dick, trying to keep all of the precious juices inside. She looked questioningly at her best friends deep blue eyes, which quickly softened as he crooked his finger, signaling her to feed him his lover’s spunk, completing the joint pleasuring of Justin’s man. Justin swirled his tongue around Daphne’s mouth, sucking every drop of cum from its warm depths.

When they separated, Justin draped himself over his spent lover, pulling his best friend up under Brian’s arm, and looping his leg over Daphne curvaceous thigh.

“How did I do?” Daphne asked, trying not to sound like she was fishing for compliments.

“I’d say young Daniel is damned lucky,” Brian said, smiling and kissing Daphne on the top of her head. “I knew that when I said I’d fuck you I had good instincts. She was almost as quick a study as you,” Brian added in Justin’s direction.

“Yeah, but I didn’t get all night like he did,” Daphne’s retorted with a laugh.

“But you got two hot studs instead of one,” Justin teased back.

“The only problem with this whole little lesson is that you two get off and I don’t,” Daphne sighed. 

Brian and Justin exchanged mischievous looks. Did they dare? Seeming to both decide simultaneously, Justin resumed his leading role. “Daph,” he said gently, “Come here.”

Justin rolled over on his back, pulling Daphne’s face close to his. “We both want to…” was all he could mutter before their lips came together in a heated kiss. Something let loose inside Daphne, and she plunged her tongue in between Justin’s lips, fucking his mouth with her tongue. Brian moved over her and kissed the back of her neck, gently releasing the clasp of her strapless bra and tossing it aside. Her full breasts fell softly onto Justin’s chest, the friction immediately causing her nipples to become erect.

As Brian was gently kissing, licking, and softly nibbling Daphne’s golden-brown skin, he was expertly stroking Justin’s cock, lovingly preparing it for her. Brian stopped long enough to retrieve the condom and lube, and handed the condom to Daphne. “Put it on him, Daphne,” Brian whispered while slowly pulling her lust-moistened panties over her hips. “You have a remarkably perfect ass, gorgeous,” Brian offered, running his hands over the soft, sensual curves.

Justin stopped and suddenly held Daphne’s arms in place where they had just rolled the condom on his dick. “Daph,” he asked tentatively, “You’re not…a virgin…I mean…you know…when it comes to…”

“Taking it up the ass…fuck, no...” Daphne chuckled, completing Justin’s question to his relief. "I'm cool, after all,” she added. “But don’t think for one minute that means that I don’t need the fabulous rim job that Justin has been raving about ever since the first night you fucked him, Brian.” She glanced daringly over her shoulder.

“Your wish is my command, gorgeous,” Brian said, resuming his kissing and licking down Daphne’s spine. 

“You really are beautiful, Daph,” Justin murmured as she lowered herself onto Justin’s thick cock to come to rest on his groin. She leaned over to kiss him, thinking to herself that in this position, with Justin’s thick, full cock rubbing against her clit, knowing that she was about to be doubly fucked by Justin and Brian, she didn’t have a prayer of lasting very long.

“Christ, Daphne,” Justin moaned as she undulated up and down on his hard cock. “It feels so much better in this position than it did before. Why didn’t we try it like this?”

“We were young and inexperienced,” Daphne panted, hardly able to concentrate knowing that Brian was pulling her ass cheeks apart, blowing on her hole, and watching his lover’s cock expertly fucking her.

‘This is fucking hot,’ Brian thought to himself as he watched Justin’s cock submerging and emerging from Daphne’s pussy. ‘And she has an ass that would make any gay man proud. Eating this one will be my pleasure.’ He licked and sucked and nibbled on her little pink bud, feeling it pull at his tongue and lips.

No longer able to wait, Brian pushed his tongue into her tight little asshole, savoring it as he always does. He really does love to prepare a tight asshole to be well fucked; it really doesn’t matter so much what flavor the other equipment is.

Daphne cannot believe what she is experiencing. She thinks that she would pass out from the bliss, but she is forcing herself to keep from coming, she wants to have the first of what she knows will be multiple orgasms after Brian’s cock is inside her.

“God, Brian, for Christ’s sake,” she pleaded. “Fuck me up the ass now, please!! I can’t wait anymore!!”

That was more than enough encouragement for Brian. He quickly sheathed his hard dick, and pushed the tip of his cock just inside the first ring of muscle. The feel of Justin’s hard, thick dick rubbing against the front of his cock made him half to struggle to maintain control.

“OH MY GOD, BRIAN,” Justin screamed. “I-I can feel you...uhn…I can feel-l you, FUCK ME!!! UNFUCKINBELIEVABLE!!! Knowing that his and his lover’s dick were only separated by a few millimeters made him so close that he had to count backwards to keep from coming. He SO wanted this to last longer!!

Both men were fucking Daphne so hard that she could hardly breathe. She was filled up to the max, and the love that she had for these beautiful men was so overwhelming that she started to feel the tears forming in her eyes.

“AHH…AHH…GOD…JUS…BRI…I’m…” and she was gone. She was falling, and floating, and falling, and floating, and she thought that she could feel giant waves of spasms in her pelvis, but she couldn’t tell if it was just her, or both, or all three of them climaxing together; she wasn’t coherent enough to care. Her orgasms would come in waves; as one would peak, it would recede only to peak again as she felt the spasms of the men inside of her. How could she ever experience anything like this again? Could any other sex ever be this good? She couldn’t imagine how.

When Justin felt Daphne’s tight chute spasm over and over again, his orgasm overwhelmed him. As he arched his body as high as he could, burying his cock in Daphne’s body, he could feel his throbbing, and Daph’s intermitting gentle squeezing, milking him. But when Brian came as he was having his first aftershock, it was though their cocks were one huge organ, dueling for position, but gleaning energy and power from each other. All of their orgasms fueled each other, making each last longer than they would have alone.

Brian’s dick was the driver, and he felt the power that went with that. This was amazing; feeling Justin and Daphne continuing to stimulate him after he began to shoot was like sex on the best E ever made. Every nerve ending was on overdrive; he filled the condom so full, that it was running over the top and dripping out of Daphne’s tight little ass. 

No one could tell how long their great collective orgasm lasted; they ended up curled together after condoms had been removed and spilt cum had been lapped up and shared. Justin remained on his back, Daphne draped over the top of him and Brian spooned behind her. Justin was the first to be aware after the haze had cleared.

“I love you, Daph,” he whispered softly when she opened her big brown eyes and gazed into his.

“I know,” she answered, kissing him gently on the cheek. “I learned a lot from your little lesson, but I think you two may have spoiled me for any sex I may have in my future.”

Brian smiled as he heard Daphne’s remark. “Baby, once you go gay, there’s no other way,” he teased.

“And once you have black, you never go back,” she retorted, causing Justin to giggle.

“Touché,” Justin added, pulling her into a deeper hug.

“Well, one thing I know for sure,” Daphne stated firmly. “I now know what the big deal is about sucking cock. In fact, I need to go call Dan and see if I can go over there tonight.”

‘She’s insatiable’, Justin thought, proud of his “student’s” accomplishments. 

‘Yep, Dan is damn lucky,’ Brian thought weaving his fingers through Justin’s. 'I'm damn lucky too,' Brian thought when he gazed at Justin before falling asleep.


End file.
